I Know You Want Me
by MaybeIt'sTheVodka
Summary: Karofsky corners Kurt in the boy's locker room, intent on proving that Kurt is really into him. It's up to Finn to help him. Can he rescue Kurt in time? Warnings: Sexual abuse, Male on male sexuality, Mild violence, Dark themes.


**Warnings: First off, let it be known that there is Boy on Boy Action in this story. Not only that, but it's of the non-con, sexual molestation type. Please don't read this fic if either of these things disturbs you. Obviously, this means the storyline is kinda dark. There's some swearing and derogatory language in here as well. I'll say it one more time...don't read if you don't want to come across sexual abuse.  
**

**Pairings: This one...is hard to classify. I'm a big fan of Kurt/Finn and it shows in this story, although the majority of the "action" is one-sided Karofsky/Kurt.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Is this why my fanfiction is so angsty? **

**.**

"Wait...what?" For once, Kurt was speechless. He gaped openmouthed at the leering figure before him, feelings of cold dread prickling across his body.

"You heard me," Karofsky answered simply. "I'm tired of you prancing around the hallways in those tight pants all the time. It's like you want someone to touch you. Like you need them too."

"I assure you, my intentions are not that at all," Kurt squeaked.

"Well then, let's find out, huh?" And with that, the football player grabbed Kurt by the neck and stiffly walked him several feet across the empty room to the open door which housed the small office. He half-tossed, half-threw Kurt into the desk. The smaller boy went crashing up against the heavy piece of furniture, no sooner finding his balance when he was once again seized by the neck and forced around to face his tormentor. Karofsky's grip held him tightly and threateningly, in doing so grinding the back of the smaller boy's pelvis up against the wood.

With a whimper, Kurt glanced over to the side of the locker room and was suddenly hit with the contradictory emotions of both sheer embarrassment and sudden expectant hope when he realized that the locker room was not, in fact, empty. Who else was sharing the locker room with them, but Finn. Dressed sloppily in an inside out football jersey and casual jeans, it looked as though he had thrown together whatever was most handy at the time in a rush. Kurt opened his mouth to call out to him, but something about the look of horror on Finn's face stopped him. Why is he hiding behind the shower wall like that? Why doesn't he just step out and thrash this Neanderthal now, and rescue me like the proverbial knight in shining armor?

As if to answer, Karofsky suddenly reached behind himself and pulled out a rather large pocket knife. Cocking it open and holding in up to Kurt's neck, he growled "Make a noise and you're dead." His statement was met with a pair of wide eyes gazing back at him in fear. Now Kurt understood. Finn didn't want to risk getting him hurt, maimed, or some other variation thereof. Killed, even? Oh God. Not seeming to be aware of the fact that Kurt had started shaking beneath his heavy hand, or else not caring, the oafish football jock stated simply, "I know that you want me, and I'm gonna prove it."

Kurt felt the tightening hand around his neck start to push him backwards, and he leaned as far as he could go until his head met the desk underneath him. "Relax, Hummel. This is going to be as fun for you as it is for me," Karofsky teased. With that, he let go of Kurt's neck and used his now free arm to shimmy Kurt's small frame further up onto the desk.

Kurt nervously prepared his throat. "Then why do you need the knife?"

"Precautions," the other boy shrugged.

His breathing growing shallower by the second, Kurt's thoughts again turned to Finn. Not wanting to give his friend's presence away, he purposely didn't look in the direction of the lockers. Was he coming? Had he even moved yet? And of course there was the other reason Kurt didn't look. Despite the fact that he was dependent upon Finn to save him, he couldn't bear to see the look on his friend's face as he lay in such a compromising position before Karofsky. How humiliating.

"You good?" The football jock asked absentmindedly. Cruelly. "Let's get to it then." His hand went straight for Kurt's crotch, grasping what was underneath from overtop the form fitting couture black pants. At first the actions were too rough and intense, and Kurt cried out in pain, but thankfully somewhere in the back of the jock's brain was enough compassion to let up on the pressure. He squeezed and fondled a little more before stopping, his face unreadable. "This should be making you excited as all hell, fairy. Isn't it your thing to want to be dominated?"

All higher thought processes temporarily halted, Kurt could only wish that he wasn't here. Wasn't pinned to a desk with a crazy football player holding a knife to his throat. Wasn't being fondled by someone who disgusted him with every bone in his body. Wasn't having the actions currently on display in front of the boy that meant everything to him. Finn. Was he even still there? He couldn't bear to look.

"Hey, fag!" The loud words hit him almost as hard as the sudden punch to his jaw. "Fucking answer me!"

Reeling a little from the blow to his face, Kurt struggled for a second to remember what the question had been. He finally let out a faint, "no." He stared up at the boy above him, trying with all his might to somehow reason with him with his eyes. "Pain doesn't turn me on."

"So that's why you aren't hard for me, then? Ok, ok, I'll make you hard for me. I know you want me, and I'll prove it." And with that, Karofsky went for the buttons on Kurt's pants, trying unsuccessfully to undue them with one hand. Failing miserably at the task, he let go of the knife and brought his other hand around to help. A new spark of hope burst within Kurt as he looked at the weapon lying on the desk unattended. Could he grab it fast enough? Possible, but not likely. The larger boy was right there after all. He used the opportunity instead to sneak a peek into the back of the locker room. Finn was still there, for better or worse, trying to tiptoe closer to the two of them. Another block of tangled emotion hit Kurt. He felt both mortified and relieved at the same time.

And then before he could decide which to focus on, Karofsky had Kurt's pants undone. Pulling them down only a little, the jock reached again for his knife, and Finn ducked back behind the locker. Distraught, Kurt let out a breath of nervous air. Karofsky, on the other hand, was only amused. "Even your boxers look like you spent too much money on them!" The jock laughed for a second, and then reached into the fold of the designer underwear. Kurt shuddered as the cold skin of his enemy touched his penis. If he just stops here...I think I can deal with this if he just stops here.

"What? No clever comments aimed at me for once? You're liking this, aren't you?" The football backer didn't wait for a reply as he used his extremely limited knowledge of handjobs to start working Kurt over.

The first time that he had ever touched another dick besides his own, Karofsky wasn't sure exactly how the mechanics of whacking another guy off worked. It was all backwards. All he knew was that when he made Kurt aroused, it would prove that the fairy was into him. That he had in fact been trying to seduce him and making him experience these unwanted thoughts. Because there was no way that he was gay. He was a football player after all, goddammit!

Kurt's cock twitched the first time he touched it, a single, sudden movement caused by the stimulation of a strange, cold touch. Karofsky took that as a sign of Kurt's unwavering adoration of him. "Yeah, I'll prove that you have a hard-on for me. Stupid fag." His contradictory responses notwithstanding, the hand movements stroking Kurt's nether regions were at least no longer brutally forceful.

Kurt closed his eyes in defeat, a single tear escaping his right eye. He was still shaking, but it didn't matter. Something in his head was trying to pull him away from the situation, somewhere safe. My room. Alone in my room. No, not alone. Finn is there with me. Protecting me. Finn..

Almost forgetting that Finn was, in fact, in the room, Kurt's eyes shot open again and looked toward the other side of the locker room. He was still there, now holding a baseball bat that he must have found somewhere amongst the dirty clothes littering the floor, looking like he was trying to figure out the right way to approach the situation without accidentally getting Kurt stabbed along the way.

His head still lolled to one side on the desk, bruise quickly forming on the skin of his jaw, Kurt was able to manage the tiniest bit of a smile. Finn cares about me! My knight in shining armor. He's coming to rescue me.

Both eyes glued to the lanky teen with the bat, Kurt felt his body start to relax. Not a lot, but enough. Enough for his body to recognize the sensation that was being given to it by the clueless homophobe standing over him. With a batch of determination, he began to allow his mind to imagine that the person actually touching him was Finn. The hand stroking up and down his length belonged instead to the boy that he was focusing on across the room. It probably wasn't healthy, but fuck that. Kurt wasn't set up just yet to be a victim, and if he had to pretend that the handjob came from the boy he'd been crushing on for the latter part of the school year instead of that ignoramus asshole, he'd make due.

Finn crept forward very slowly, bat held tightly in two hands, and Kurt focused on the tight muscles tensing in his imaginary boyfriend's arms. He felt a rush of blood flow down his body into his crotch region. The physical reaction caused Karofsky to pump even harder, but instead of letting it freak him out, Kurt continued to focus only on Finn. The way his unkempt hair framed his perfect face, his lips pursed in resolve, his eyes...oh God, his eyes. Still envisioning Finn's hand on his body, in his mind altering the touch of Karofsky to Finn instead, he felt himself begin to become very hard, very quickly. Gasping slightly from the stimulation of a hand now rubbing a fully aroused cock, he kept his gaze on the boy slowly tiptoeing forward.

"I knew it! You want me, you fucking fairy!" some idiot was spewing somewhere in the background, but it didn't matter. Finn was almost at his side, weapon of rescue in hand. Kurt's heartbeat was speeding up yet again. He focused on the way that Finn's right hand slid up and down the bottom of the baseball bat, trying to secure a better grip. There was something strangely erotic about the movement, hands moving over a phallic object in such a way..

A couple of steps forward, and Finn was almost within striking distance. For a split second, the illusion started to dissipate as Kurt tried not to think about how he must look, his body strewn across the desk, dick out and currently being hand-serviced by the school's football right guard.

Starting to lose his erection as fear once again began to curl back into his mind, he shut his eyes he slowly opened them again, Finn was standing right behind his captor, holding one finger up to his mouth in a "shhh" gesture. There was something about the look in Finn's eyes, something that Kurt couldn't place but found insanely insatiable just the same. I want that boy. Oh, god, do I want that boy..

And in a movement that happened too fast for Kurt to accurately perceive, Finn's hand was slamming down on the desk next to Kurt's head, pinning the jock's knife-holding hand to the table. The bat came down hard on the offender's back at almost the same time, causing him to finally release his hand from Kurt's body. The bulky jock crumpled to the ground, cursing loudly.

Too overwhelmed to move, Kurt kept his position on the desk, perfectly still except for the fluttering motion his chest made as it moved up and down with each breath. Finn was yelling something to the other boy, his baseball bat held threateningly. Somehow, Finn had the knife. And then Karofsky was up and running out the door. And finally, Finn was speaking to him. A voice that seemed far away.

"He's so dead," he was saying. "I'm going to kill him!" There was a pause. "Kurt...are you ok, dude?"

"I'm...fine. I think."

"Um...do you need help with that?" Finn gestured awkwardly at his undone pants.

For a full two seconds, Kurt resisted the urge to tell Finn that what he really wanted was not only for Finn to help him get his pants back up, but to finish him off first. Despite the unfortunate circumstances behind his erection, his body was still feeling the effects of racing hormones and the pleasant afterburn of the handjob. Not to mention the strangely intoxicating feeling of having Finn's body so close to his own exposed self.

"I've got it," he finally replied, internally cursing himself for not jumping at the opportunity to at least feel Finn's hands around the waistband of his jeans. But Finn was a gentleman, after all. Wasn't he? Kurt's proverbial knight in shining armor had his hands in his pockets as he turned to the side, eyes elsewhere as he gave Kurt the privacy to slide his erection back into his boxers and fix his pants.

Sliding the zipper back up, Kurt pulled himself off the desk slowly, hesitant as to how exactly to act. He stood there for awhile, opening and then closing his mouth as he would start to say something and then think better of it. Finally, he took his eyes off the floor and stared at the boy in front of him wordlessly. Finn had been just standing there the whole time, not moving except to shift his eyes back and forth from Kurt to some far away place and back again.

"I think that...maybe..." Kurt's words were stopped by a pair of arms that suddenly threw themselves around his small form in a tight embrace. Freezing, Kurt blinked his eyes in surprise. The boy that never talked about his emotions, that always seemed so embarrassed whenever Kurt made passes at him in the past, that could be so infuriatingly self-conscious about how other people saw him, was pulling him into a tight hug.

"Finn..." Kurt took in the feeling of the hands on his back, of the head burying itself into his shoulder, and squeezed his eyes shut with a content smile. Exhaling deeply in relief, he returned the hug as tightly as he could.

Did he want Finn to touch him down there? To put his hands down his pants and rub him until his body couldn't take it anymore? Oh course he did. But it could wait. And maybe it would never happen, but even if that were so, it would be ok. Because this...whatever this was...this was somehow even better.

.

_Reviews = Love._


End file.
